Just Like You
by Murdered in Cold Blood
Summary: Draco Malfoy felt numb, he felt cold, terribly cold, though it wasn't physically, it was emotionally. He was fine earlier that morning, before he realized he was becoming his father's son... One-shot. Hints of DracoHermione.


Just Like You

Crude humour... and our favourite Slytherin king loving the Gryffindor Mud-blood? Only mere rumours.

Draco Malfoy felt numb, he felt cold, terribly cold, though it wasn't physically, it was emotionally. He was fine earlier that morning, before he realised he was becoming his father's son. He was disturbed when he saw a picture of his father when he was younger. The resemblance was remarkable, the practically glowing blond hair, the piercing icy blue eyes... There was only one difference between them.

Draco's eyes were warmer and not as cold at his father's. Well, they were yesterday, before that _incident_ happened.

His appearance had changed, as well. He gained some colour to his skin, and he had gained the main trait his father owned since he was- well his own age. The Malfoy smirk had been passed down when he was 10, and the glowing locks had been gained when he was 16- a year ago. He had no clue where he had inherited his intelligence gene from; probably his mother- she was Head Girl at Hogwarts in her earlier years.

Thus, he decided to do the unthinkable. He talked nice about Granger during breakfast in the Great Hall. He didn't even think about regretting about it afterwords, he had no clue he was so popular in gossip, either. Seemingly, the Gryffindors had extendable ears; to be more specific, those damn gossip addicts Patil and Brown did, and a rumour had spread by lunch that Draco was madly into The-Girl-Who-Had-Bushy-Locks; Golden Girl; Mud-blood; Bitch; Study Griffy; and other nicknames for the Granger girl.

Now, Draco had not planned this. At all, in fact, he hoped it would do the exact opposite. It turned out; the Mud-blood eavesdropped on Patil and Brown's gossip, because she was now questioning him about very random things. Well, one question surprised him:

"Were you lying when you said you hated me in 6th year?"

His icy eyes narrowed, and he gave her a penetrating look, actually thinking about what she asked, and replied coolly, "I didn't lie to you. I don't waste my time lying to Mudbloods... Especially," he paused to reach and run a muscular hand through her tresses, and then continued, "you. You're not the only Mud-blood that attends this school, if you hadn't noticed."

Hermione glared at him, and he gazed at her, leaning back against the chair, the front legs floating off the floor. He kept giving her emotionless looks; and received back curious and perplexed ones.

"That doesn't have much an effect on me now, Malfoy," she murmured, and took the seat beside him. Draco glanced over at her, his emotionless act failing; the surprise showed in his eyes.

"Get the fuck away from me," he spat at her, and stood, not even giving her a backward glance as he walked to another table in the library. _Am I **so **hot now that **Granger** has a crush on me? _He wondered about the girl's strange attitude before opening his transfiguration book and starting his homework.

"You _do_ realise that's due in two months," Granger's voice interrupted his concentration, and he groaned in anger.

"Granger, do you realise if you make me angry, afterwards I'm going to be aggravated if you're near me?" he snapped at her, and she didn't answer him. _Thank Merlin!_

"I don't think it'd be wise thanking him. He might take it the wrong way. The guy **is **still alive, and he has relatives."

Draco glanced up at Granger, an eyebrow arched in confusion.

"Do you like to utter gibberish? Because I'm not really interested in your constant blubbering." He was trying his best to make her to be repulsed by him, but he was still interested in the change of her attitude.

"If you want gibberish, then just ask me something in pig Latin. Utshay your outhmay henway you're erehay, too…"

"As if I didn't already know that," Draco muttered, "And I ontday arecay if I'm in roubletay erehay, ecausebay I'm Head Boy!"

"Eadhay oybay," she corrected, and he scowled.

"What games are you playing, Mud-blood?" he sneered at her before she turned her back to him, searching for a book.

"No games are being played, Malfoy. I just want to reassure myself the rumours weren't true." She answered him, and his sneer disappeared.

"Never believe rumours, Granger. Especially ones about me." He murmured quietly, and began writing with his golden quill the proper way to produce a patronus; he'd fallen asleep during the lesson last year and had to make it up.

* * *

_When Draco's father was killed in Askaban, he witnessed odd things happening afterwards. His mother ran off with a servant, a **MUD-BLOOD **servant, and he was left the family fortune, including the gargantuan bills._

Shut your mouth when you're here, too.

And I don't care if I'm in trouble here, because I'm Head boy!

Head Boy.

Hi! My name's Emily and I'm 11 ½. I'm an aspiring author, and this is my very first fic, so please review and don't flame, or I'm keeping this up as a one-shot.

Murdered in Cold Blood

Also, check out my sister Jamie's fic! Her pen name is Draco and Hermione Insomniac, and she's my inspiration!

Disclaimer: I'm 11! I can't _own Harry Potter and the characters! My mind isn't enormous enough._


End file.
